Aro Volturi: A Cullen Vacation
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: Aro was overjoyed. Why? Because today was visit day, and Aro's favorite non resident vampire was coming. To stay. For two WHOLE weeks. Life, or in their case afterlife, could get no better


_**This was under my old account, I decided to transfer it to this account, which I may do with some of the more popular fics off of my old account. I wrote this prior to book four so Nessie does not exist…**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Author's Note Ryu style: Hello! Although Dearest Lali will be writing her own fantastic author's note/disclaimer prior to mine, I feel the need to write my own for the amusing little fic! You see, Lali wrote this fic years ago...and it amused me so... Therefore, I had to make it even more awesome, so I asked permission to re-write it, AKA add and edit, make it flow. AND SHE SAID YES! Whoot! Can you not tell that I loved this? Well, as this IS Lali's fic, and still her plot, with most of her original dialogue.**_

_**I'm done now...I think...**_

_**We do not own Twilight, this belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aro Volturi: A Cullen Family Vacation**_

_**By: Ryu and Lali  
**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aro skipped through the halls of Castle Volturi, humming happily as he went.

Today was a most magnificent day, yes indeed...

Why?

Because today was a visit day, and Aro's favorite non resident vampire was coming. To stay. For two WHOLE weeks.

Life, or in their case afterlife, could get no better.

Aro made his way happily to Caius' chambers, ready to spread the good news around like wildfire. He flung the double doors open dramatically, and skidded into the room.

"Carlisle comes today!" He sang, coming to a stop in front of the snowy-haired vampire

Caius looked less than thrilled at the intrusion.

"Oh joy..." he muttered.

'As if I didn't have enough of him the two hundred years he actually lived with us...' He thought harshly.

Aro threw on his best pout face, and crossed his arms.

"Now come on Caius! You know your just a little teensy bit excited! Don't make me touch you and find out the hard way!" He laughed, moving to jump on the fair haired man.

Caius groaned, and sidestepped out of reach of Aro's high speed glomp, and shook his head sadly.

"Yes, Aro, I am just ecstatic about the whole damn thing… GET OUT!" He snarled, baring his teeth at the raven haired man

Aro sighed in defeat, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm out… just thought I would share the joy! You're no fun at all Caius..."

"Joy?" He muttered, storming towards the man. "More like the insanity! Now OUT! Out I say!"

Caius pointed towards the doors with an outstretched arm, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

Sulking, the long haired vampire complied, and exited the room.

"I hate him..." Caius groaned, throwing himself back down into his plush chair.

Without warning, Aro's head returned in the door way, a smirk planted on his smug face.

"I love you too, Caius darling!" He cackled, blowing the other man a kiss, before diving out of the way of the statue aimed for his head.

It crashed against the walls in the hall shattering, and Aro sped away giggling madly.

With Caius informed of Carlisle's inevitable arrival, there was simply nothing more to do, other than to give Marcus the joyful news as well. So what did Aro Volturi do?

He went Marcus hunting.

Now, Marcus was a rather quite fellow... had been for years, and oftenly kept to himself. Therefor, at times, it was hard to locate the man, as more times than not, no one knew where he was. Aro decided that it was best to check what he called, 'Locations of Marcus Sightings', places where he himself had spotted Marcus on days where he'd needed him.

Marcus was not in his chambers, but he'd have been shocked to have found him in such an obvious location anyway.

He dared not ask Caius if HE knew where the man was, as he was rather sure Caius was still in a poor mood still. Fifteen minutes was NOT enough of a cool down period for the platinum haired man, not at all...

At times, Caius could stay in a poor mood for weeks...even years, as he'd found out over the centuries.

Alas, poor Marcus was not to be found in the feeding chamber's either, and Aro was forced to speed past an agitated Jane, who was ready to put the smack down on Alec.

It seemed a wise decision to NOT tell them of the coming guests until they had settled their dispute.

With the top two locations searched, with no Marcus found, Aro concluded that the only logical place the silent man could be, was with his wife, likely mourning over her grave in the depths of the castle.

He shot off at top speed towards the grave sight, passing Gianna on the way, the woman's papers flying into the air as he went, the wind his body created scattering across the room. He did not look back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Marcus stood, silently standing in front of his beloved's grave, showing his respect to her. He did this frequently, forever mourning her demise. It was the least he could do for the woman, and this way, he could never forget her.

"OH MARCUS!" Aro's voice echoed through the outer halls, in a sing-songy voice.

Marcus could not suppress the shudder that traveled through his stony body.

'Why now? Of all times? Can I not just grieve in peace, just ONCE?' He wondered, eyes narrowing in defeat.

The raven haired vampire was always managing to interrupt him, whether he was doing it on purpose or not.

"Marcus! … Oh there you are!" Aro grinned, bouncing into the chamber. "HELLO MY DEAR BROTHER!" he laughed joyfully, slinging an arm around the man's shoulder.

Marcus could not be sure if this was done as a sign of affection, or a secretive way to read his thoughts...

"Aro, I am not now, nor have I ever, been deaf. So please, refrain from shouting. This entire complex echoes." he murmured, prying the other man off of him.

"Sorry... sometimes I forget that small little detail..." Aro gave a nervous laugh, and ran a hand through his long locks.

Marcus sighed, but nodded.

"I was in the middle of a grieving session... so if you don't mind, could you please get what ever is on your mind out into the open? That would be most wonderful..." the man asked solemnly.

Aro frowned.

"You shouldn't keep coming here, and doing this to yourself. It isn't healthy..." he grumbled, walking around the man.

Marcus shrugged it off.

"Nothing is healthy, nor unhealthy in our cases...for we are already dead, and our health is no longer affected by trivial things..."

Aro's eyes narrowed.

Marcus could be such a downer...

Best give Marcus the fantastic news, liven the situation up a bit...

"Guess who is coming today?" Aro beamed, grinning at the man.

"I don't know…. Who?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Of course he KNEW who was coming... only one person, living , or dead, could spark such a happy reaction in the fellow vampire... but it was better to just play dumb, and let the man get his energy out.

"CARLIE!" Aro laughed, dancing around the other man.

Marcus sighed.

He never would get over calling him by that ridiculous pet name...would he?

"Carlisle? Well now, isn't this a treat." He murmured, trailing off to once again focus his attention on the grave before him.

"Yes, and guess what?"

Clearly Aro was not finished with his good news...and Marcus braced himself.

"What?"

"He brings his family! Which includes BELLA and EDWARD!" The man clasped his hands together dramatically, and grinned.

"Dearest Aro... Do you have a life outside that of the Cullen Family?" Marcus asked with a heavy sigh.

Aro only tilted his head at him.

"Of course! I have you two, and the other joyful residents of Castle Volturi! But as I'm around the lot of you constantly, you can get over so boring..." Aro said happily, batting a hand at the man. "Now I have to go! But do not fear, for I shall return... eventually... I have some people to pick up at the airport." Aro snickered, and jolted from the room, leaving Marcus to once again, suffer in silence...

"Lord, hear my prayer… please save the Cullens from our monstrosity of a leader… and forgive dear Aro, for he knows not what he does... and for him, ignorance is bliss..." he groaned, turning once again to the grave beside him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Marcus' solitude was short lived.

A mere fifteen minutes after Aro's departure, Caius stormed in, seemingly looking for their departed leader.

"Aro is not here, he has gone already..." He explained.

"Then tell me where the blasted man has gone, I some things to discus with him prior to Carlisle's arrival.." He muttered, pacing back and forth.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you... but he's gone to retrieve him already. He said he was meeting him at the airport."

"You mean to tell me that he's left the premises!" Caius snarled, grabbing Marcus by the collar of his jacket.

"Yes...yes he has." The man sighed.

Caius dropped to he knees, terror imprinted on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MAN LEAVE!" He screeched, pulling at his hair.

Marcus only shook his head sadly. He never could understand why Caius let Aro get under his skin.

"He wished to meet the Cullens in person, and bring them here himself.

Caius froze.

"CULLENS? Not Carlisle? HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT THEM ALL!" He gasped, ending in a whine. "This is disastrous! How could you let him go to such a public place as an airport!" He asked, getting to his feet once more. "Do you not remember the LAST time we let him off on his own!"

Marcus squeezed his ruby eyes shut.

"Yes Caius, I do..."

How could he forget?

"Marcus! He left the castle, headed out to the square, dressed as Michael Jackson, and broke out into 'Thriller' dancing, singing, the whole shabang, right in the middle of the damn street!"

"In his defense, it was all for Halloween..." Marcus chuckled lightly.

Caius looked ready to strangle him.

"IT WAS SEPTEMBER!"

"Well...Aro's always been Calender confused..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
